This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Prof. Costello presented an invited lecture at the HGPI Glycoproteomics session held at the World HUPO meeting, Toronto, in September 2010 and presented a lectures on glycoproteomics at the 1st Middle East Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in Rehovet, Israel in October 2010 and the Beijing Proteomics Center in April 2011. Profs. Zaia presented a lecture and helped to organize the ASMS Fall Workshop on Carbohydrate MS in St. Pete Beach, FL in November 2010 and the Charles Warren Workshop in Goteborg, Sweden in August 2010. He will present the keynote lecture in the ASMS 2011 glycoproteomics session and will report on method developments being spearheaded by Dr. Leymarie. Profs. Costello and Research Scientist Yan Jiang are now working on the next HGPI project, analysis of glycan profiles from cell cultures.